bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Kylie Malisse
History For much of her life Kylie had lived in rather good luxury. Born from her noblecast father, Alton, and her mother, Mariella, she lived upon the land they owned which had been dubbed the Malisse Estate, after her family name. The crumbling of the Alteraci empire didn't much phase her family as they we're secluded in the mountains bordering the Hillsbrad Foothills. The luxuries that had once been able to trade for had all moved on due to many being pushed out by the bandit groups around the area, though they dared not touch the estate for it was a well as any guarded fortress. The Estate was built and made to be entirely self sustained and not dependent on anything else, housing roughly around 50 people; some being peasant folk, others guards, and the rest had their own jobs respectively. Where Kylie was placed was mainly in studies, where she learned the arcane and fel magics. But she would always delve deeper to learn more as there wasn't much else to do upon the Estate that she hadn't already. She practiced forms of demonology, though it never became her strong suit, as she didn't much like all the stories she had read about demons. Her other hobbies came in the aspects of tinkering under the estates well respected gnomish inventor, Donlink Blizzgear, and as well in inscription from the estates scribe, Connor Royal. Things were well indeed for her until roughly a half year from her eighteenth birthday. The population was steadily rising in the estate and the weather took a toll on the crop yield, so the commoner folk began being restless as Kylie's family always had enough to keep themselves fed in the manor. One night she was awoken in a rush as the common folk we're attacking the manor, fires had erupted all over the estate and soon they would be inside, likely to kill all present within. Her mother took her into the basement, pushing aside pallets that covered a small door, enough to fit a crouched adult or comfortably, a small child. Kylie was told by her mother that in the tunnel she would soon find a stairway that led down to the base of the mountains below the estate, and from there she could survive. So she went, her mother locking and covering the door behind her as Kylie was able to her faint screams of the undoubtable slaughter that occurred after they had broken into the manor. She has not seen her family to this day, assuming that they were without a doubt killed. As she reached the base of the mountain and found a door she pushed with all her might breaking the roots that had set the old door in stone, the smell of smoke from the burning estate above stinging her senses. She wasn't given much else other than what she had, and yet had to strike out into the world alone, or go back to the estate and likely be killed as well. She chose the former, having never returned to the estate since that day. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alteraci Category:House of Malisse Category:Warlocks